Bleach: Cross
by Eugena
Summary: Bleach: Cross/Across the Dimensions. What happens when another human gets into Soul Society? Rated M for language, violence, and mature situations. Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia, Kisuke/Yoruichi, Hollow Ichigo/OC, Zangetsu/OC.
1. Hollow Showdown

Bleach: Cross/Across the Dimensions. What happens when another human gets into Soul Society?

Bleach © Kubo Tite. Bleach: Cross original characters and elements, including the "past life backstory" © Eugena.

A/N: Based on the Bleach universe, but no particular season. I'm working on improving my characterization and invented an original character, Sam(antha) Hawthorne. Through a strange twist of fate, she travels to Soul Society. I'm working on making this a slowly-developing fic, since my other fics are usually short.

Opening Theme: Hanabi by Ikimono Gakari

Ending Theme: Life by Yui

**Bleach: Cross**

**Across the Dimensions**

**An original fanfiction series by Eugena**

Rated M for language and violence.

**Chapter One: Hollow Showdown**

**AMERICA — SAM'S COLLEGE**

She looked at her watch again. How humiliating. She, the best in her field got laid off. And what was left? To teach. Damn.

She allowed her mind to wander, occasionally catching the glances of her other classmates. They all thought the same as she: Someone, please kill me now so this torture will be over. In a classroom with 22 total students, most came to the certification program because they loved children and always wanted to teach, but something got in the way.

Yeah, she thought, it's called REALITY. It bites hard. Teaching does not pay the bills. Who cares how much you love the little beasts?

Only two others beside her came for other reasons. She did not press them, she had been humiliated more than enough and any questioning on her part would earn questions in return.

Just pretend you don't know me. Some unknown face in the crowd.

"Ms. Hawthorne, what are your thoughts?"

The question got her attention, but only once. She hated answering this self-worshipping professor. She despised her. Mostly for what she knew the professor had done.

"I think we stand, as a nation, to lag seriously behind the other first world countries in the next generation." The professor tried to say something, but she interjected, "I realize they only educate the cream of the crop. This is an excellent idea in terms of what is best for the entire country as a whole. Yes, we cannot compare apples to oranges, as you so often remind us. However, consider the impact of the next Einstein: oops, the boy or girl didn't get that "aha" moment at the critical time because we as teachers had to dumb down the entire lesson—no the entire unit for the two students lagging behind. Meanwhile, Germany or Russia or someone else prepares the next batch of nuclear scientist, and who does America have? No one, that's who.

"We cater to the children who need help. Yet they find none. Help, I say because since this pathetic State Education system decided 100% inclusion, the students with the most needs can never be served. They need separate classes. They cannot get the education they need mainstreamed. Statistics and studies should prove it."

The she looked directly into the professor's eyes.

"Unless, of course, the researchers were paid off by inclusion supporters." Just like the stem cell bullshit they had the ignorant kids parrot "help us, help us" about it. Damn crooked lobbyists, you should know, Prof.

"Thank you, I think we have all heard enough."

_Yeah, you have. But I'm not done._

The professor continued to drone on about her own politics, illegal as it was. Yet, it is just like the extremist "democratic" theatre professors that throw politics in your face. Agree that you love them or fail. Be homosexual or they will hate you, the hetero, worse than they hate the bisexuals. Yeah, "fairness" and "understanding," everyone is a politician, and a crooked one at that.

Looking down at her watch, she looked at the watch itself and not the time. A silent smile crept into her lips. Maybe kids weren't all that bad. At least there was one thoughtful Japanese 15-year-old out there, and she had inspired him.

**oOo**

**ICHIGO'S HOUSE**

Ichigo awoke to the sound of his alarm. He covers an ear with one hand, grasps Kon with the other and uses him to hit the "snooze" button.

"Hey, what was that for?" Kon demanded. "I outta—."

Rukia slammed back the sliding door to Ichigo's closet, where she slept. "Hey, what's the big deal having the alarm on? There's no school today."

Ichigo yawned. "Sorry, Rukia, I forgot to shut it off. I fell asleep reading the book." He picked the book up off the floor, setting it down on his dresser. A picture of two medieval swordsmen engaged in a duel adorned the cover, along with the title, "Kail the Knight."

Ruka got up. "You like it that much?"

"Yeah, you're the one who gave it to me."

"You don't have to read it just because of that."

"Yeah, but I get to think of you when I read it. And it is a good story, even though my English is a little rough. Besides, I—." he looked away.

Rukia stood over his bed. "What?"

Ichigo looked back at her, unable to hide his blush. "It really reminds me of you. My fight to save you. I mean—I'm nothing great like a knight, but . . . ."

"Oh, Ichigo," she sighed. She smacked him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"For being a jerk, not turning off the alarm. And for being so stupid that you don't realize. . . ."

"Yo," he said as he stood up and kissed her.

**oOo**

**AMERICA — SAM'S COLLEGE**

"Kail the Knight," the thirties woman said to Hawthorne.

"What?" Hawthorne asked, pulling her mind out of the studying-induced stupor.

"Come now," the woman said, "don't be shy. A real author in our class. Who would have thought?"

"Yeah, you found me out," said Hawthorne.

"Wow. You know, I really look up to you. I can't believe I've really met you."

"I didn't realize I was so well-known," Hawthorne brushed the attention aside.

"So, Ms. Hawthorne . . . ? Can I call you Samantha or Sam?"

"Sam's fine," she said quickly.

"Sam, dear, you want to be a teacher, too? You're giving up writing to teach the little ones, oh, how wonderful!"

"Actually," Sam looked straight into her classmate's eyes, "it's called being laid off. Or selling out your own country to foreign ones. I can't get a job as a copyeditor anymore. All the technical writers are taking them—they had all their jobs auctioned off the India and Thailand. So, no, I'm not giving up anything. I've simply run out of options."

She turned away.

"Now, excuse me," Sam said, "we finally get a break, and I am going outside."

**oOo**

**AMERICA — SAM'S COLLEGE**

Sam slammed the door behind her. How much more humiliating would this all get? Is this all I have left? To "fall back" on teaching? Isn't there anything left? Maybe I should just take that military offer.

She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. Breathed out. She wanted to scream in frustration. How did this happen?

Her heart beat twice in rapid succession. She felt something, like a pulse of something different.

Just frustration, she thought, nothing to worry about.

Again, the feeling came over her. She adjusted the watch on her wrist, focused her attention on the watch. In the sunlight, the silver-colored band glistened. The outline of the silver butterfly seemed to flutter, as if coming alive.

_I need to get some more sleep. Only two hours left for class. Then I'll get some sleep._

The strange pulsing continued. She saw a black butterfly fly past her and soar higher into the sky.

_What a strange feeling I have._

A screech, like a movie monster broke into the air.

_What the hell? _

The sound came again. It seemed now like a crazed bird.

She ran back to the classroom, and asked the closest person, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" the man asked.

The screech came again.

"That," Sam said.

The man shook his head. "I don't hear anything."

An eerie feeling came over her, and a strange wind brushed past her. Her eyes widened. Creeping along towards them was a strange creature. It looked like a giant lizard with a white mask over its eyes and snout. A gaping black hole remained in its middle.

Sam looked at the man. He didn't seem to see it.

He looked at her quizzically.

Another creature came beside the lizard. Like a giant purple King Kong, it looked around, searching for something. It, too, had a mask. It sniffed the air, then, like a dog, seemed to identify something it wanted. It roared and charged towards Sam and the man. She switched a fighting stance facing it.

"Stop!" she yelled. A bright, white light emanated from her watch and surrounded her completely.


	2. His Name is Zangetsu

Disclaimers, etc., see chapter one

Opening Theme: Hanabi by Ikimono Gakari

Ending Theme: Life by Yui

**Bleach: Cross**

**By Eugena**

**Chapter Two: His Name is Zangetsu**

**AMERICA — SAM'S APARTMENT**

Again she walked into an empty apartment. Day after day, this was normal for her. No more family left to greet her. She stopped in front of her hallway mirror, eying her disheveled appearance. At work, she kept a top-notch appearance, but on the drive home, she let her emotions loose. The black roots of her hair began to show, a sign that she needed to add more bleach. Keep highlighting, keep smiling. Look your best, and conceal your worst. _Sigh._ Cover up the worry lines beginning to show in her tan face. The only thing she did not hide was the determination in her emerald eyes—determination to prevent the tragedies that had occurred in her life.

She picked up the photograph sitting on top of the table in front of mirror. It was a picture of herself and her former fiancé, Kenny Jacobson. She touched his picture, and a frown returned to her lips. _Try and forget._

The light blinked answering machine next to the photograph. She pressed the play button.

"_Hello, dear, it's your Aunt Muriel. I know how good you are at everything, and, well, little Mikey's falling behind in school . . . Well, you know how smart my precious special boy is . . . They just don't understand . . . He only needs a little catching up . . . So, dear, you know I can't afford a tutor. And I know how much money you make at that—."_

She pressed the stop button. _Damn female vulture. Who did she think she was, trying to get money from her? The whole reason why Mikey's the way his is that's her fault. Her fault for having a baby at 49. Hasn't she heard of genetic screening? It could have told her that her DNA was too degraded to have a healthy baby. As for Mikey's problems, just get an IEP, idiot. Or better yet, move somewhere without that inclusion mess. He's never going to learn mainstream. He's the exception._

Great, she'd lost all her family, but her greedy Aunt and Uncle and their kids. She worked so hard on this cover life, now a copyeditor instead of the genetics researcher she was once going to be. Kenny's death changed all that. He had already been in the field, but he discovered something the financial backers didn't want public.

Yet, she wasn't the only one in hiding. There was a professor somewhere teaching education classes, Mrs. Mitchell, she was last called. Just how much did she know about Kenny's last project?

She opened the table's drawer, ready to check the number of bullets in her gun. Ready for anything. She drew it out, and as she saw herself in the mirror, she held a sword.

**oOo**

**AMERICA — SAM'S COLLEGE**

"What the . . .?" She turned around, sword in hand, nearly crashing into a thin, solitary man with dark sunglasses and a black cloak.

"Remember where you are," the man said, "don't turn away from your opponents."

Her eyes widened, seeing those same two strange creatures again.

As the ape one dashed for her, she brought her sword down, clipping its back. The lizard came next. She leaped out of its way and cut off its tail. It howled, but she did not flinch. Both the ape and lizard attacked at once, and she darted away. She would have been too slow, but the man took hold of her and leaped into the air. The ape and lizard crashed into each other, snarling at each other and biting at each other.

_Perfect,_ she thought.

The man grabbed her arm holding the sword. "Can you use me?" he asked.

"I don't even know your name." She looked into his face for a moment. As if someone spoke into her mind, she repeated the name, "Zangetsu."

The man said nothing.

"Let's do this, Zangetsu," she said. Pointing the sword straight out, tip aimed at the two monsters, she shouted, "Moon Ribbon Spike!"

A white blasted hurtled down towards the monsters from the tip of the sword, filling the whole area with a blinding white light.


	3. Not Bad, for a Human

Disclaimers, etc., see chapter one

Opening Theme: Hanabi by Ikimono Gakari

Ending Theme: Life by Yui

**Bleach: Cross**

**By Eugena**

**Chapter Three: Not Bad, For a Human**

**AMERICA — SAM'S COLLEGE**

When the light subsided, Sam saw the strange creatures fade away into ashes. A great flood of relief washed over for her, and she grabbed Zangetsu's right hand. He felt comforting to her, though she knew there was something otherworldly about him. He wrapped his fingers around hers, a gesture of reassurance. She could hear her own breathing, in, out. For what seemed like an eternity, that was all she heard.

A man and woman appeared where the creatures once were. They wore black robes tied with white sashes. The man also wore a cloak. Between the two, he seemed the strangest to Sam. He had spiky white hair that appeared natural for him—seemingly impossible for a boy so young. They spoke quickly to each other, in a language she did not understand. She assumed they spoke Japanese, but she was not sure. Whatever they had said, she did not have time to wonder about, because Zangetsu spirited her away, and the world disappeared before her.

**oOo**

**ICHIGO'S HOUSE**

Rukia did not want the kiss to end. After all they had gone through together, she knew that she would not choose to exist without Ichigo by her side. Before their war with Aizen, Ichigo would never allow himself appear so vulnerable to her. He was her knight in every way and had saved her many times over.

Ichigo stiffened. Rukia pulled away.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?"

"I feel like someone stole part of my soul."

Kon plopped down on Ichigo's head and bent down to look into his eyes. Ichigo did not toss him off. Ichigo said nothing else. Rukia reached for Kon and took the mod soul from the mouth of the lion plush and forced it down Ichigo's throat. Soul Ichigo huddled on the ground, in completed and utter fear of something.

"Where's his zanpaku-to?" Kon asked.

"I don't know," answered Rukia. She looked worriedly at Ichigo. He acted like his body would if he had no artificial soul. "Something is definitely wrong."

She heard Ichigo's father coming up the stairs.

"You stay here, Kon," she said. "I'll take him to Urahara's."

"Like that?" he asked. "Won't people get suspicious?"

Rukia took out the soul candy from her pocket and popped one in her mouth. Rukia's soul form bent down to Ichigo and picked him up. The artificial soul in her body stayed with Kon. "You might as well tell Isshin we're dating."

"Yeah, right," Kon said. "He finds your gigai in here, he'll think we're sleeping together."

"Deal with it, Kon" she said sharply and jumped out the window.

_What you don't know is who Isshin really is. If he ever thought *I* was sleeping with you while in Ichigo's body, he'd pull me out and crush me._ Kon sat down on the bed._ I'm screwed, he'll want to know what's wrong with Ichigo._

**oOo**

**AMERICA – SAM'S COLLEGE**

Toshiro Histugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto arrived a little too late to subdue the hollows. The hollows had already picked their target, a young human woman. Toshiro noticed first that she looked right at the hollows. Standing beside her was none other than Zangetsu, the embodiment of Ichigo Kurosaki's zanpaku-to.

"Not bad, for a human," Toshiro said.

"Yes, but why is Zangetsu here? I don't feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure."

"Perhaps he committed Rukia's same crime. Let's take her in to Soul Society."

As they were about to close in, Zangetsu and the human vanished.

"There's no body," Toshiro said when they had left. "Zangetsu took both her body and soul."

"Are we sure it was really Zangetsu? Maybe it was a hollow in disguise."

Toshiro floated to the ground. "Maybe, but she was really human. Real Zangetsu or not, what did he want with her?"

Rangiku landed behind him. "Let's find out. But first, we'll have to alter some human memories."

**oOo**

**SOMEWHERE IN SOUL SOCIETY**

Sam felt like her lungs froze solid. She could not feel her limbs or move. She could only feel her resting against the cloak of whom she assumed was Zangetsu.

Hollow Ichigo knelt on the ground, his arms wrapped around Sam. Her eyes were closed and no sound entered her ears. Hollow Ichigo looked up at Zangetsu who stared down at him. Although Zangetsu said nothing, it was clear to Hollow Ichigo that Zangetsu did not approve.

"You cannot stay in that form forever," Zangetsu warned. "Will you live off of her body?"

"Until I become King."

Sam wheezed.

Hollow Ichigo held her tighter.

"Ichigo could not save Rukia alone. Ichigo is weak. But I will be King, and I will protect her."

Hollow Ichigo held his fingers to Sam's face and kissed her. Color returned to her cheeks, and she realized she could hear again. Hollow Ichigo faded into her body before she opened her eyes.

Zangetsu knelt down to her.

"I had a strange dream," she said.

"Your dream will get stranger," he said.

"All this is real?" she asked.

"Yes."

"But why me? Who am I?"

Zangetsu helped her to her feet. "You can ask questions and stay here, or you can fight."

"I've always fought. But I don't know who to fight here."

"Come with me," he said as he took her hand.


	4. Splitting Self

Disclaimers, etc., see chapter one

Opening Theme: Hanabi by Ikimono Gakari

Ending Theme: Life by Yui

**Bleach: Cross**

**By Eugena**

**Chapter Four: Splitting Self**

**SOMEWHERE IN SOUL SOCIETY**

As Sam took Zangetsu's hand, she felt herself drift away into a far away dream. It seemed as if it was of her life, yet it was not. She could feel herself reliving a memory that was very real to her, but one she did not remember ever having.

_A man offered his hand to her and bowed his head—how bold he was, asking her to dance. She took his offered hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. The moon itself shown within her, and many became dazzled by the moonlight radiating from her white dress. Yet she could only see her partner, a rugged man tempered in the heat of battle, a loyal servant to the King and Crown Prince. In his arms, she could forget her station and her duties. This world existed only for them. Her mind drifted away to the music, until it abruptly stopped._

_She looked away from her partner and into the cold eyes of a royal prince. Although he was dressed in the finest of royal clothes and colors, his stark white hair made him appear otherworldly and was the first thing that distinguished him from his twin brother. The white haired prince extended his hand to her, and her partner quickly bowed and left them._

Sam released Zangetsu's hand. Her hand became cold and sweaty. Although the image had left her, she still saw the white haired prince in her mind. Zangetsu stopped and came back to her. Putting his hand to her forehead, he talked to her in a steady voice. "You are with me now. You have no reason to be troubled."

She swallowed hard.

"Come back to me," he entreated. "Take my hand." He held his hand out to her and bowed his head in respect. She took it, and they continued in silence for a little while.

**oOo**

**ICHIGO'S INNER BATTLEFIELD (THE SIDEWAYS BUILDING)**

Zangetsu stood at one end of the building, eying Hollow Ichigo at the other. "Why did you do it?" he asked Hollow Ichigo.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked. "To make her remember."

"It was long ago," he countered, "she has no need to remember it."

"With all that has happened to her, she had no need to know?"

"She has her own life now, someone else she loved and has now lost. We must return her back to the human world as soon as possible."

Hollow Ichigo walked towards him, his sword out and ready to fight. "Then why haven't you? Do you wish to return her to her world of torment and misery? The world in which she is _alone?_ Be a good knight, Zangetsu, and return your lady to her home."

Hollow Ichigo stopped his advance. The two stood in silence. Hollow Ichigo spoke again, "But you can't. You can't do it, can you?"

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – YORUICHI AND** **KISUKE'S TRAINING GROUND**

Zangetsu brought Sam to the place Yoruichi called him forth and Ichigo learned bankai. For the first time in a long while, Zangetsu let go of her hand. He walked about twenty paces from her and stopped, never once letting her out of his sight. He drew his sword, the same one he offered to Sam in the human world.

"You will have to fight if you wish to live," he said.

A feel of dread passed over her, but she did not let it remain on her. She readied her fighting stance and prepared herself to fight him unarmed.

Zangetsu tossed his sword aside and ran at her.

Sam ran for him and jumped to her side before one of his blows could land. He kicked at her, but she crossed her arms and blocked it. She wrenched her body to the side and tossed his leg over, causing him to lose his balance. He began to fall, but caught her arm and pulled her down with him. As she crashed down on top of him, she saw directly into his eyes and into a past she did not know. The recognition she saw in him frightened her.

He took her hesitation to his advantage and flipped her over, now pinning himself on top of her. Before she had a chance to react, a foreign anger welled up inside of her. He eyes flashed red and with the voice of Hollow Ichigo she said, "Get off!" She blasted Zangetsu away from her. He landed several feet away from her. She stood, her eyes still red. "Know your place, Zangetsu." She held her hand out to Zangetsu's sword and it flew into her grip. She prepared to strike him.

Zangetsu stood to his feet and grabbed her arm. "Enough," he said, pulling out the consciousness of Hollow Ichigo. Sam fell forward, and Zangetsu caught her.


	5. The Hollow and Kail

Disclaimers, etc., see chapter one

Opening Theme: Hanabi by Ikimono Gakari

Ending Theme: Life by Yui

**Bleach: Cross**

**By Eugena**

**Chapter Five: The Hollow and Kail**

**AMERICA — SAM'S APARTMENT**

"_You always put things off to the last minute," Kenny scolded her._

"_You know me, I have lots to do," Sam replied. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and urged him on: "Go on. I'm sure you and Doctor Yachiru are on the right track. I know you'll find the solution soon. I have faith in you."_

"_Even if you don't know what I'm researching?"_

_She shook her head. "Kenny, I trust you. I don't need to know what it's for. Whatever troubles come your way, you'll make the decision that is right."_

_She watched him walk out the front door, as she had done many times before. Nothing seemed different this time, but she would one day know that today was the last time she would see him alive._

_As he walked out of the door frame, a strange figure appeared behind him. It was Hollow Ichigo, a man pale as bone with strange yellow eyes. He held a pale white sword and wore a pale robe. No, he had always been behind Kenny, just waiting for her at the door._

**oOo**

**ICHIGO'S INNER BATTLEFIELD (THE SIDEWAYS BUILDING)**

Hollow Ichigo stood there, eyeing Sam. "Stop dwelling on the past. There is no past here."

Sam stood tall, unafraid of "falling down" as Ichigo once was. "I don't want to dream of the past. It comes to me without will."

Hollow Ichigo drew his zanpaku-to and pointed its tip at her. "There is always will. You want to understand, so the dreams come to you. You will them to come." He threw his sword and it landed planted in one of the windows of the building. He walked up to her and stood close to her. "Forget him, my _one_. Forget him and think of me."

"I don't even know your name."

"You've always known me, as I have always known you. I am Zangetsu, but you may call me _Kail. I_ will be your knight."

He leaned into her, but she backed away. "I saw Zangetsu, and you look nothing alike. You _act_ nothing alike."

"_Why_?" he asked, following her. "Because he does not act on his emotions, but I do. Dream of Kenny no more and have room in your heart only for me, Kail Zangetsu. The Zangetsu you saw will train your body, but I will train your soul."

"Back off!" she shouted. Her words themselves pushed him backwards.

"Very good," he laughed. "Forgive me, my _one_, but I had to make sure you were ready. I couldn't shatter your soul." He walked back to his zanpaku-to and held his arm out towards it. "Take this sword. It is called a zanpaku-to. It will prepare you for your fight with Zangetsu."

He walked further away from her. "Go on, we'll talk later."

She ran toward him, ignoring the zanpaku-to. "I don't need your own sword to defeat you!" She prepared an unarmed fighting stance and was ready to assault him when he jumped over to her and carried her to the top edge of the building, holding her over a section without windows.

"If you are not prepared to fight with me, then you will not survive in Soul Society. Pick up the sword!" He laid her down against a window, his hand clutched around her throat. He summoned his zanpaku-to with his other hand. He removed his hand from her throat and pressed his zanpaku-to to it. "Swear to my name that you will fight."

"I swear, Kail Zangetsu, that I will fight. I will pick up your sword, your zanpaku-to, and run _you_ through if I have to."

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – YORUICHI AND** **KISUKE'S TRAINING GROUND**

Sam remained limp in Zangetsu's arms, but he knew of the battle going on within. It would be the last time Sam and Hollow Ichigo would battle in Ichigo's battlefield, the place of the sideways building. Soon, Sam would develop a battlefield of her own, and Zangetsu did not care to see what it would look like, even though that was inevitable. Hollow Ichigo had rushed things too much, enjoying his time apart from Ichigo recklessly. Now he had made an enemy of Sam and perhaps even Zangetsu was her enemy, too.

He laid her in the recovery pool, holding the weight of her body so that her head remained above the water. He did not want to think of Sam as despising him. What had Hollow Ichigo said? That he would not act on his emotions? But wasn't protecting Sam a result of those same emotions?

"_Ai Zangetsu,"_ her voice floated to him. _"Ai Zangetsu . . . ."_ No, no, he must ignore his emotions. Yes, once Hollow Ichigo and he were the same being, but now they were different. They were both subordinates to Ichigo Kurosaki, the Substitute Soul Reaper who first received his powers from Rukia Kuchiki.

Hollow Ichigo appeared before him, watching intently as he mulled over his thoughts. "I suppose your way will win her over first?"

Zangetsu said nothing.

"But remember that I am Kail first. You and I were once Zangetsu, but now you are only Zangetsu and I am Kail Zangetsu."

"You are reckless, Kail," he said, first using Hollow Ichigo's chosen name. "Do you think her soul will change that quickly? With all the tragedies in her life, do you think that you can replace all of her happy memories?"

"What happy memories does she have?" Kail demanded. "Your turn."


	6. My Love, Zangetsu

Disclaimers, etc., see chapter one

Opening Theme: Hanabi by Ikimono Gakari

Ending Theme: Life by Yui

**Bleach: Cross**

**By Eugena**

**Chapter Six: My Love, Zangetsu**

"_If something were to happen to me," Kenny asked, "do you think we would meet again somewhere?"_

"_It depends on how strong our love is for each other. If it is strong enough to defy Heaven, then reality itself will be rewritten for us."_

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – YORUICHI AND** **KISUKE'S TRAINING GROUND**

Sam Hawthorne awoke alone in the recovery pool. She had many visions lately, and wondered if she simply was lying in a hospital somewhere in a coma and this was how her brain dealt with her trauma. Yes, maybe she should have died along with Kenny and this was her unfortunate survival, making up an absurd world where souls are reborn into a spirit world. And a split personality whose darker half was determined to have her allegiance.

Allegiance to what? What war could she fight anymore? She could not get enough evidence on Professor Mitchell to have a lawyer indict her with conspiracy and murder one. She was defeated. Any way she looked at it, she lost.

"Don't give up so easily," Zangetsu said. "This is only the beginning."

She looked over at him. He had been watching her for some time.

He pointed to a pile of clothes, a robe similar to his and a white sash. "Please, change your clothes. I must get rid of your human ones." He turned away, allowing her privacy.

"You say my _human___ones. What am I now, Zangetsu? Am I some dead soul looking for an afterlife?"

"No soul ever dies," he replies. "It lives on. You are in Soul Society. This is the place where souls must go before they are reincarnated into the world of the living, the human world. There is no requirement for a human form here. But since you came here with both your soul _and your body_, you must be well prepared. If the soul reapers find you, they will capture you, perhaps even kill you.

"I took clothes from a female soul reaper then I enabled them to conceal your spiritual pressure."

Sam walked over to the robe and examined it. She found a flower emblem on it. Beneath the robe was a simple uniform.

"It was taken from a member of Squad Ten. The two you saw before were the Squad Ten Taicho and Fukutaicho."

_Captain and Vice Captain_, somehow she understood the words.

She put on the uniform and the robe and tied the sash around her waist.

She walked over to Zangetsu and handed what remained of her human clothes. Her glance caught on her wrist where she once wore her butterfly watch. Instead of a watch, she wore a bracelet with a butterfly charm.

"It is a gift from Kail," he responded to her unasked question.

"How is it you seem to hear my thoughts?" she asked.

"If you can believe in reincarnation, then I will say that we knew each other in a different life. You are as logical now as you were then."

"But that doesn't explain . . . ."

"You will understand, in time. For now, I must show you how to fight."

As he reached out to take her human clothes, he touched the bracelet, the tangible reminder that _this time_, Kail had claimed her first. Yet, just like before, he would argue that she was free and that she could be claimed by no one.

"_My love,_" her voice echoed in his ears from long ago, "_My love, Zangetsu_."


	7. Enter Toshiro, Rangiku

Disclaimers, etc., see chapter one

Opening Theme: Hanabi by Ikimono Gakari

Ending Theme: Life by Yui

**Bleach: Cross**

**By Eugena**

**Chapter Seven: Enter Toshiro, Rangiku**

**AMERICA — SAM'S COLLEGE**

The humans in the world of the living could not see the two soul reapers, just as they could not see the hollows that had attacked before. Toshiro and Rangiku would alter their memories just in case, but no sense rushing to do so. They first needed answers.

"Just who was that human?" Toshiro asked. "Why her?" They looked around. Besides looking a little on edge, the other humans seemed unfazed. The unknown threat to them had been defeated. _By that same human,_ thought Toshiro.

The professor walked in, right past Toshiro and Rangiku. For a moment, Toshiro felt sick. _Odd_, he thought. "Matsumoto?"

"Yes, taicho," she said. "Something isn't right."

"Well, class, I see the famous Hawthorne has decided not to join us." She scoffed, nearly covering a laugh.

"Hawthorne?" asked Rangiku. "She must mean the woman."

"Yes, but why call her famous?"

The professor shot a quick glance over at Sam's books, notebook, and bag. A sinister smile crept into her face. "Now, let's continue with inclusion and IEP programs . . . ."

Toshiro and Rangiku watched as the professor engrossed herself in the subject. One woman, the one who Sam told to call her "Sam" earlier looked a bit unhappy, stealing glances at Sam's abandoned things.

"Taicho," asked Rangiku, "do you see that woman? She seems to know Hawthorne."

"Yes, you're right. I have an idea. Take her and Hawthorne's belongings outside."

Rangiku leaped across the room, grabbing first the belongings, and then taking the woman. Once she took her outside, Toshiro took out Soul Society's memory altering device. As he flashed it near each person, he told them that Hawthorne was never in their class and there was no disturbance today. He felt sick again when he neared the professor, but he flashed her, too.

"We don't have gigai's, taicho," reminded Rangiku.

"I know, but I should be able to get her to talk."

The woman looked terrified. She didn't know what had happened to her.

Toshiro took out Hawthorne's notebook and a pen. "Matsumoto, get out the translator program. Show me how to write, 'I am here to help you find Hawthorne. Who is she?'"

Rangiku pushed the commands into what looked like a cell phone. Moments later, the English translation appeared on screen. Toshiro copied it on the paper, though it looked shaky.

The woman, still afraid, brightened at the mention of Hawthorne.

"I don't know who or what you are, but that professor has always had it out for Sam. That's who you mean. Her name is Samantha Hawthorne. She goes by Sam, even told me I could call her that. Wasn't that sweet? A famous writer like her. I don't know much about her personal life. She wrote _Kail the Knight_ while she still worked as a copyeditor. She got laid off, so I guess that's why she'll be a teacher now. But I don't think she will, not after the way Professor Mitchell treats her. Please find her," she asked.

Toshiro wrote down "Thanks" on the notebook and whisked the woman back in the classroom and altered her memory. He returned in a flash, taking Sam's belongings to the rooftop. Rangiku followed him.

"Are we sure that Professor Mitchell is human?"

"She is," he answered. "But something isn't right." He began looking through the notebook. Class notes, he assumed. He stopped when he saw a wallet-sized photograph. Sam was smiling, her arm around a tall man. He turned the picture over, "our last picture together" written on the back. The wind caught the photo and blew it out of his hand. Rangiku lept after it. Toshiro found more papers, labeled "Mitchell," "Kenny," and "Doctor Yachiru."

He heard it. The scream of a hollow. No, _several_ hollows. "Matsumoto!"

"I heard them, Taicho." She picked up the photograph. _They seem to be after Sam Hawthorne._ Tucking the photograph into her robe, she drew her zanpaku-to. _We'll have to figure this out when return to Soul Society._


	8. Knowledge of Fate

Disclaimers, etc., see chapter one

Opening Theme: Hanabi by Ikimono Gakari

Ending Theme: Life by Yui

**Bleach: Cross**

**By Eugena**

**Chapter Eight: Knowledge of Fate**

**URAHARA SHOP**

The previous night, Yoruichi found herself plagued with strange dreams, those from a past life long ago. She woke up beside Kisuke, only to find that he had already left. _Could he have felt her uneasiness?_

In the basement of his shop, Kisuke Urahara worked through sword forms all familiar to him. He reached out for the mind of his sword, but found no reply. _Benihime, why are you silent?_ Yoruichi had not slept well, and he thought he felt Benihime mourning.

_How strange the twists of fate which brings and binds us together,_ he thought.

"Kisuke?" Yoruichi's voice. "Kisuke?"

Kisuke turned around to see her watching him.

"The same uneasiness is mine, too," he said.

He walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Something in the past bothers me. In a past long before our meeting in Soul Society."

"Yes," he acknowledged, feeling that in some past life, they had once been closer than they were now.

Then he felt it. They both felt it. The spiritual pressure of Rukia Kuchiki.

"Ichigo," said Yoruichi. "something's wrong with him." The god of flash whisked her way towards Rukia. Kisuke followed behind her. They found Rukia in one of the main rooms of the shop.

With tears in her eyes, Rukia laid Ichigo's soul form body in front of them. His spiritual pressure fluctuated.

"Tessai!" Kisuke called.

"He has no zanpaku-to," Rukia said. "It's gone." She began to cry. "He said it felt like someone stole part of his soul."

Tessai arrived and began setting up a protection barrier before proceeding with any Kido.

"How can someone take his zanpaku-to without him noticing?" Yoruichi asked.

"His hollow?" Kisuke guessed. Taking Benihime, now in its cane form, he penetrated Tessai's barrier and touched the end of it to Ichigo's forehead. Just as this would have forced the soul form out of the gigai, he would be able to force out part of the hollow.

"The hollow is gone," He said, drawing back Benihime.

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – YORUICHI AND** **KISUKE'S TRAINING GROUND**

Zangetsu stood in front of her. His sword remained pointed at her. He swung it to his side. Slowly, he moved through various forms, showing her first what she would soon experience. Dashing to her side, he took her in his arms.

"_Open your mind to me. Let me become one with you."_

Soon, Sam moved through the forms as if she always knew them. Zangetsu held her tight, as if leading a dance. Through the dance, Sam saw bits of Zangetsu's past life. She saw him lead a beautiful princess around the dance floor. His gaze was steady with a hint of sadness in them. She felt the emotions of the princess. She could feel her sadness.

"_Today, he will give me to one of them," the princess said. "Today, I will no longer be with you."_

"_You will always only belong to yourself, beloved. No matter what your father decides, he can never stop my love for you."_

Zangetsu released her. She exhaled, as if she had held her breath for a long time. She looked up into his eyes. He hid them behind his sunglasses. Reaching up, Sam took off the glasses. Zangetsu's eyes widened, shocked. With her other hand, she touched his cheek. Looking into his eyes, she asked, "What are you hiding from me?"

Intertwining her arm with his, she reached for his sword. Her hand wrapped around his.

"Zangetsu . . . ."

She leaned in closer to him, her mouth inches away from his.

"_My love, Zangetsu . . . ."_

"_Sam . . . ."_ She heard Kenny's voice. _"Can you believe it? We're almost married. I never thought you would say yes."_

Sam stopped. Tears streaked down her face.

"_You always had someone else in mind."_

Sam unwrapped herself from Zangetsu. She turned away from him, and his sunglasses faded away.

"I shouldn't have pried," Sam said.


	9. Remembering An Old Prayer

Disclaimers, etc., see chapter one

Opening Theme: Hanabi by Ikimono Gakari

Ending Theme: Life by Yui

**Bleach: Cross**

**By Eugena**

**Chapter Nine: Remembering An Old Prayer**

**SOUL SOCIETY – YORUICHI AND** **KISUKE'S TRAINING GROUND**

Zangetsu heard Kail in his mind. Strange, now, since Kail was inside Sam. "_It's not working, old master. She can't choose. The past life or a life she's already lost."_

**oOo**

**ICHIGO'S INNER BATTLEFIELD (THE SIDEWAYS BUILDING)**

Zangetsu found himself face-to-face with Kail. Sam was nowhere in sight. So, even _he_ had an inner battlefield of the mind. He focused on Kail. He was in his hollow form, but gradually, he gained flesh and looked almost duplicate to Ichigo, except for the white hair.

The battlefield of Zangetsu's mind spun around him. The surroundings changed to that of long ago. He looked up to see Kail arguing with his father. Although Zangetsu could not yet see the father in his mind, he still remembered him.

**oOo**

**THE PAST LIFE – THE EMPEROR'S CASTLE**

"I am blessed by the god Hyorinmaru!" Kail declared. "Then I deserve to marry her. Let _me_ take the princess as my wife. Who are you to stand in the way of a god?"

"I am the Emperor of Heaven," said Kail's father. "No god dictates my ways. You are the younger brother. Be happy you have a choice in who you will marry."

"I have made my choice," Kail said. "Let me have the princess!"

"That is a choice you cannot make. Your brother is the Crown Prince and will be the Emperor after me. The power the princess possesses must remain with the main royal line."

Kail ran his fingers through his snow white hair, both the only difference he bore in appearance to his brother and what he believed to be his blessing. Though forbidden, he offered a quick prayer to Hyorinmaru, in hopes that the princess would marry him instead of his brother.

His father walked away, eager to resume preparations for his older son's wedding. Only Zangetsu remained.

"My prince," said Zangetsu. "Perhaps Hyorinmaru's blessing to you is not to marry the princess, but to set her free."

"Free?" Kail asked, a sneer crossing his face as he turned to Zangetsu. "_I_ am the one who is trapped."

"You are not alone. She stands to lose everything. Her family has all but sold her to your father and to his will. She has no one. Will you not be her friend when she needs one of those more than a husband?"

"I can save her from my brother. She could marry me."

"She could. But have you stopped to ask if that was what she wanted?"

"You're too philosophical, old man. You'll never be married with that attitude of yours."

_Bitter words,_ Zangetsu thought. _Yet I am the one who should be angrier._

"The only way she could ever be free is to be dead. That's the only way any of us here will be, those of us shackled with immortality."

"You should be careful with your words. Hyorinmaru may become angry."

**oOo**

**ICHIGO'S INNER BATTLEFIELD (THE SIDEWAYS BUILDING)**

The past world faded away and only Zangetsu and Kail remained, the flesh faded from his body.

"Do you still think Hyorinmaru would be angry? I forsook my entire lineage for her. I think he may have given both of us another chance."

"It is no coincidence that Hyorinmaru has appeared when she has. I think Hyorinmaru may have someone else in mind for her."

"That little reaper?" Kail objected. "He hasn't even grown up yet."

"If Hitsugaya is truly in tune with Hyorinmaru, then he will take up the mantle of protecting her. We cannot stay here forever. How long can we stay apart from Ichigo?"

"Now that I am in her body, I could care less even if Ichigo died. I will be with her forever."

"Are you truly with her now, or just watching on the sidelines?"

"_Zangetsu. . . ."_ another voice intruded. _"Zangetsu!"_ the voice became louder.

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – YORUICHI AND** **KISUKE'S TRAINING GROUND**

Zangetsu opened his eyes, staring into the face of the princess from long ago.

She wrapped her arms around him, and he remembered that now she was different. "Please forgive me. I don't care about the past life," she said. "Just don't leave me again."

"Leave you?"

She sat back and looked into his eyes. "I don't know what happened to you. I thought you were going to fade away."

As she embraced him again, he realized that his time with her grew thinner. He was only a zanpaku-to now, after all. Regardless of the past life, he would have to return to Ichigo. With or without Kail.

Kail looked on from inside Sam. He suppressed the jealousy that welled up in him. Now Zangetsu was the horse, and Ichigo was the master. Kail never wanted to return. Though he had not done so in a long time, he offered up a prayer to Hyorinmaru. _"God Hyorinmaru, you'd better change Hitsugaya for the better. Zangetsu cannot stay much longer. If anything happens to me, then swear to me your little reaper will take care of her. I won't bury her again, not so long as I live."_


	10. Ash Cat, Ice Dragon, and Hollow

Disclaimers, etc., see chapter one

Opening Theme: Hanabi by Ikimono Gakari

Ending Theme: Life by Yui

**Bleach: Cross**

**By Eugena**

**Chapter Ten: Ash Cat, Ice Dragon, and Hollow**

**AMERICA — SAM'S COLLEGE**

_Why are they coming here?_ Hitsugaya wondered. Somehow, in the human world, a far greater mystery began to show itself. This Sam Hawthorne, who lived so far away from the current spiritually dense area, Karakura Town, drew the presence of several hollows.

_But was it the presence of Zangetsu or False-Zangetsu that drew them?_

He unsheathed Hyorinmaru.

"_Will you always seek the truth, Toshiro? No matter what the cost?" asked Hyorinmaru._

He had no verbal answer for the dragon that slept within his zanpaku-to. Instead, he focused on Matsumoto below him. He had hidden his spiritual pressure from all even before the hollows came. If they sensed anything, they only felt Matsumoto. Hitsugaya would have the advantage.

Four hollows rushed in. Two of them sniffed the air, searching for a scent no longer there.

At once, the hollows surrounded Matsumoto.

"Growl Haineko!" she cried, transforming her zanpaku-to into ash. By her will, the ash blade struck her enemies. One of the hollow's arms fell from its body. The largest of the four hollows flung itself towards her chest.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya cried. Swinging Hyorinmaru, he rained down icy blasts upon the hollows. He raised his sword again, and as he brought it down, he jumped on the hollow at Matsumoto's chest. His blade nicked the back of the hollow's neck, but it did not fall. Matsumoto had moved out of the way of the hollow's grasp, but she fell into another hollow. Controlling Haineko, she cut that hollow's chest.

Hitsugaya's hollow howled, but Hitsugaya did not falter. Cleaving his enemy's head from its body, Hitsugaya poised to kill the remaining hollows.

"Why are you here?" Hitsugaya demanded.

"We want The Thorn," one hollow answered.

Hitsugaya thought to himself that "Hawthorne" sounded like "The Thorn." Surely that's what the hollow meant.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto stood back-to-back, each ready to kill.

"_This poor woman,"_ Matsumoto thought. _ "On my honor as a soul reaper, I won't let these hollows get to her."_

"Now," said Hitsugaya, "what do you want with her?"

"To feed," said the other hollow. "We will get her power."

The hollows converged upon the two soul reapers. Although he'd rather have questioned one of them further, Hitsugaya knew he had no choice:

"Sit upon the frozen heavens—"

"Gah!" Matsumoto cried, clutching her breast. Another hollow had snuck up upon them, striking Matsumoto.

"—Hyorinmaru!"

The ice blast from Hitsugaya's zanpaku-to struck the hollows. They all fell, except the one that struck Matsumoto.

"Get off of her!" he shouted, impaling the hollow.

Matsumoto cried again. Even without the hollows there, she was in great danger. She had already lost too much blood. _"How did she lose it this fast?" he wondered._

"Taicho . . . ." her voice weakened by the second.

"_Behind you!" warned Hyorinmaru._

He turned to strike the hollow that struck Matsumoto just before it hit him. In one swift motion, he removed its head.

"Next time, Hyorinmaru," said the hollow as it fell.

He returned to Matsumoto's side. "Hold on, Matsumoto!" He grabbed Sam's belongings then picked up Matsumoto.


	11. On His Deathbed

Disclaimers, etc., see chapter one

Opening Theme: Hanabi by Ikimono Gakari

Ending Theme: Life by Yui

**Bleach: Cross**

**By Eugena**

**Chapter Eleven: On His Deathbed**

**THE PAST LIFE – CROWN PRINCE ICHIGO'S ROOM**

Ichigo Kurosaki looked on at another who looked like himself. He felt the movements of the other person as if it was his own.

The prince threw his dress sword on his bed. He sat down beside it, anger dripping through his pours. "Why? Why did he do this? He never asked me."

A knock at his door.

"Come!"

A young servant girl he did not recognize entered, followed by a tall woman in a robe, her face hidden.

"My lord," addressed the servant, "may I present the honorable Princess Shirahime." The servant bowed to him and allowed Shirahime to pass her.

The prince stood at the mention of her name, his mouth slightly agape. "Shirahime? Shirahime." He had never believed this would have been the one his father would have chosen for him.

Shirahime stood across from him, fearful of his reaction.

"Please accept her, my lord," the servant begged. "Please take care of Shirahime."

"Enough, Senna," Shirahime said.

"Sorry, my lady," Senna apologized and bowed low to the ground.

"Please leave us," said the Prince.

Senna rose and left, closing the door softly behind her.

"I didn't think it'd be you," the prince said. Although he could not see her face well behind her veil, he thought for a moment he saw her tears. He reached up to wipe them from her face, not yet touching her skin. With his other hand, he lifted up her veil, finally looking into her piercing blue eyes. They were full of sorrow. He kissed her, hoping to ease her pain. She didn't return his kiss or push him away.

"Hey," he said. "We don't have to do this."

"I have no one, my lord. I have only you."

"I won't abandon you," he swore. He kissed her again, hating himself for giving into his base feelings.

"_Stop it!" screamed Ichigo Kurosaki, "Stop hurting her. Can't you see what you're doing?"_

The Prince looked up, hearing the voice of his future self through his confusion. "Forgive me," he said, and turned away from Shirahime.

Shirahime reached out to him, turning him back to her. Her lips trembled, prepared to say words she did not mean, but her voice did not come through. She looked away for a moment. She turned back. "I am to be your wife. Whatever you want from me will be yours."

**oOo**

**BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH**

Ichigo Kurosaki left the world of the past life, now in a limbo in his current time, wavering between life and death. "Shirahime," he said. He pondered the woman he had seen, yet he had never seen her before in his current life.

"Ichigo," said a long lost familiar voice. He turned to see his mother, looking the same as the day she died, except she seemed content. No expression of shock or cold death played on her face. "Ichigo, I am so proud of you, my son." He felt the embrace he had not felt for a very long time. He cried freely with her. He relished the feeling of being in her arms again, fully willing to let go of this life.

His mother heard his thoughts. "No, my son. It's not time for you."

"Mother, I haven't seen you in Soul Society. I want to be with you again. I don't care where I have to follow you to."

"It's still not your time. Am I the only one you want to be with? Be honest with yourself, Ichigo."

"_Ichigo."_ He had heard that voice before. He turned to it and his mother faded away. The girl Ichigo met not long before he met Rukia appeared before him. She held out the flowers he had given to her. "Thank you for your kindness, Ichigo."

"Ichigo." Kaien Shiba appeared before him, although Ichigo did not recognize him. "Don't give into Fate's will, Ichigo."

A woman sprinted up beside him and took his hand. He recognized her face from the vision of his past life. A veil from his memory fell away. He had seen her another time, too.

"Senna."

She was the memory rosary, although no one remembered her. How did she end up here?

"I lived to serve my princess, Ichigo," she answered him. "I came back to the human world to see you and to save you."

"But why?"

"You are Shirahime's prince, Ichigo. You lived a long time ago. You had a life with her, with us, long ago. Keep searching for the truth, Ichigo."


	12. Enter Inoue, A Revelation of Past Light

Disclaimers, etc., see chapter one

Opening Theme: Hanabi by Ikimono Gakari

Ending Theme: Life by Yui

**Bleach: Cross**

**By Eugena**

**Chapter Twelve: Enter Inoue, A Revelation of Past Light**

**URAHARA SHOP**

There was nothing Rukia could do for Ichigo. She hated seeing him in such pain and helpless. Without his zanpaku-to, perhaps a Soul Reaper would be only without power for a short while. Yet Ichigo was missing the hollow part of himself. She should be glad of this, but Rukia and doubtless the others wondered if Ichigo's hollow had taken Zangetsu for himself.

All of this was unprecedented. Then again, not many Soul Reapers were part hollow, and certainly none but Ichigo was also human. At least, that was how much she knew. She did not know of Isshin, Ichigo's father, who had been a captain most likely during the same time Urahara had been one. She did not know of Sam Hawthorne, the human who would soon discover her past and the importance of her future.

Human or not, Rukia cared deeply for Ichigo. She smacked him around and insulted him on more than one occasion, but strangely that was because she cared so much for him. She had treated Renji Abarai much the same way, but as time went by, she cared more for Ichigo. When would she cross over the line of simple friendship?

She was not alone in her admiration and growing love for Ichigo. Another, Orihime Inoue, had known him longer and sometimes fought her own jealousy over Rukia. Orihime possessed an unprecedented power to reject fate. She had brought her friend back from the dead as her first rejection, simply on the idea that she didn't want to be without her. She had healed Ichigo before. Perhaps she could do it again.

Rukia stood, and with one final glance to Ichigo, told the others she was going to get Orihime.

**oOo**

**ORIHIME'S HOUSE**

Orihime found her thoughts returning again to Ichigo Kurosaki. She thought of the first time she had met him and then again to what Tatski said about him losing his mother. She wanted to be strong for him and the others. She wanted to be his friend. Above all, she wished she could be his girlfriend. _Like that would happen._ She tried to push the thought aside. She doubted it would ever happen, but still she wished it would.

Ichigo was somewhat popular in school, even without anyone knowing that he had special powers or was a Substitute Shinigami. There were many other girls at school that flirted with him, but he never seemed interested. No, Orihime's one competition was not human at all. Rukia Kuchiki had given Ichigo her Shinigami power in order for him to protect his family. He had his own power all along, but it took Rukia to awaken it. He and the others traveled to Soul Society to save Rukia when she had been sentenced to be executed as part of the traitor Sosuke Aizen's plans.

Ichigo fought for her out of loyalty to his debt for her, but Orihime knew it extended to more than that. Rukia had become important to Ichigo and close to him, all that Orihime wished she had been.

A chill came upon her. She knew someone was there.

Her nervous smile covered her apprehensions. Rukia in her soul form appeared in her window.

"Inoue," she said, full of grief.

"Rukia-san."

"Inoue, Kurosaki needs you."

Every apprehension she had felt came upon her again. She had longed to be of use to Ichigo. She had wanted to hear him say he needed her, but there was only one way Rukia meant. Orihime Inoue could reject fate like none other, and she knew only power would save him now.

**oOo**

**ICHIGO'S HOUSE**

Kon did not know what to expect or to do when Isshin would appear. Mere seconds became moments in eternity. Kon had a bond with Ichigo, and now in his body, he felt stranger than he had before. Something had affected even his human body.

"_Maybe I'm not alone."_ Ichigo's voice. _"I want to give her something to say 'thank you.' Even though I've never met her before, I feel like I've known her all my life. I want to protect her."_

Who had Ichigo talked to? And who was he talking about? Surely, it was not Rukia. If Ichigo vowed to protect someone, surely whoever it was would be okay.

"Kon," asked Chappy, the Soul Candy Rukia, "what do we do now?"

"Well I'm certainly not going to kiss you."

"That's a relief," she laughed, "but we're in big trouble."

"Yeah. No sense hiding in the closet."

The door flew open. Isshin stood there, not in his normal carefree way, but in a way that completely freaked Kon out. He had a plastered "concerned father" smile on his face, but his eyes bored into Kon—he knew Kon was there and not Ichigo.

"Are you two alright?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Isshin nodded, fully knowing what he really asked was, _"Is Ichigo's body and Rukia's gigai okay?"_ Then said, "You, come with me."

Kon complied, following him, not sparing a look at Rukia's gigai.

Out in the hallway and low enough not to wake his daughters, Isshin turned on Kon and asked in a near growl, "Where is my son?"

"Rukia took him to Urahara's. He's missing his zanpaku-to…and his hollow."

"Well," he said, clamping a hand on Kon's shoulder, "do a good job, Kon. After all, my two little girls expect their brother to protect them."

**oOo**

**URAHARA SHOP**

Ichigo had a vision—that much had been clear to Yoruichi. Although she did not see it, she felt strangely familiar spiritual pressure from him. It was not his she recognized, but another's. Her mind returned to her uneasy night.

She had been dreaming of a time long ago when she and Kisuke were so much more than they were now. They felt like family then and had strong bonds and tragedy that kept then together. She had been weeping. Her sadness seemed not to end, but she could not remember or feel what it had been for. She had been crying into a blanket—a pink one sized for an infant. Crying over a child.

"_You took her from me."_

She heard the conviction in her own voice. She had sad the words, but it had been her past self that was so enraged. She said them to Kisuke.

_Her. A child._

Her child. Their child.

He took her. Kisuke took their child away.

Kisuke walked up to her and touched the tears streaming down her face. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She turned to him and threw her arms around him. She startled him with such a public display, but he wrapped his arms around her.

"Kurosaki is a fighter, Yoruichi."

"It's not Kurosaki I'm crying for."

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – YORUICHI AND** **KISUKE'S TRAINING GROUND**

Far away from the pair, another human shinigami smiled for the first time in a long while. Although she began to understand that Zangetsu, her first love, was now in incarnation of a sword, she had finally been reunited with someone she loved.

"My love," she said to him as they embraced. "No one ever knows the shortness of life. Can we just have ours here and now, no matter how long that is?"

"I love you," he said, with the same depth he would have long ago. Although Kail was still inside of her, this time he did not fight against Zangetsu.

She moved out of their embrace and looked into his eyes. Taking his hand, she said, "Show me."

After all, teaching her to fight during their dance had been intrusive enough. He had to have her permission to show her the truth of the present.

"Forgive me," he said. "This will hurt."


	13. Zangetsu's Truth

Disclaimers, etc., see chapter one

Opening Theme: Hanabi by Ikimono Gakari

Ending Theme: Life by Yui

**Bleach: Cross**

**By Eugena**

**Chapter Thirteen: Zangetsu's Truth**

**SOUL SOCIETY – YORUICHI AND KISUKE'S TRAINING GROUND**

Kail held down her human body, looking accusingly at him. Yet even he would not deny that this was perhaps the most necessary of all. Zangetsu pulled out her soul form for the briefest of moments and time itself seemed to stop and began moving backwards.

The power of Shirahime—the woman she had been long ago—surrounded Sam's body in an icy blue light. She had once felt immense pain, but now she was filled with warmth.

**oOo**

**ZANGETSU'S INNER BATTLEFIELD – A DESOLATE FIELD**

Zangetsu had been sleeping for a long time. He had no desire to return to any Earth or Heaven. He remembered only the great war he fought in and the love he would never hold again.

"Zangetsu!" Prince Ichigo had called to him. "Zangetsu! Quickly, the Princess! She's out there fighting."

"_If you want to save Rukia," Yoruichi said to him, "You must master your zanpaku-to. If you want to survive, you must hear his name."_

"Ichigo," he said, "you said my name so many times then. But that was long ago. Do you have no more desire to fight?"

A warm light appeared. It was colorless, but familiar. Yes, there was once someone he fought for.

"_I want to save Rukia."_

He has someone to fight for now. Even though that will never bring back the one he wronged.

_I don't want to go back. I don't want to go anywhere._

Zangetsu had refused the cycle of reincarnation. After all, how would she return? Yet, he wasn't alone. Somehow the prince's younger brother and Zangetsu had both found themselves as subordinates of the reincarnated prince.

A man stood up across from him. He, too, had been asleep. He, too, had been pulled briefly into The Sideways Building.

"We weren't king last time," he said. "We will be this time."

"I don't care," Zangetsu said. "It's not Ichigo I want to be close to."

"She'll be here," the other said. "The Princess will return. I believe it."

"Do you?"

"Yes, so for now, I'll let Ichigo live. I'll need him, after all."

Zangetsu remembered every day and detail since the day Ichigo said his name again. He remembered every time they met in his inner battlefield. Gradually, he chose to stay there. A few times he had seen the other one, but usually he stayed in his own battlefield.

**oOo**

**KAIL'S INNER BATTLEFIELD – MEMORIAL TO SHIRAHIME**

Kail knelt before a stone statue of Hyornmaru. He bowed his head to the mat. His bones were covered in his flesh of long ago, his eyes the same as Ichigo's. His prayers remained silent, but he had nothing else to say. The prayer was the same as it had always been. If he had a thousand lifetimes to live, every single life held this same prayer.

"Is this why you believe?" Zangetsu asked.

Kail got up and saw that his old sword master had again intruded upon his ritual. Tiny red lights swirled around Zangetsu and he looked more like he did in the past life.

"I didn't ask for this."

"Did you ask to be the horse?"

He looked over accusingly at him. His sunglasses had faded away. "You still pray."

"Hyorinmaru is here," he said. "Shirahime's picture is gone."

"You let go of it?"

"No. My god has taken it. I gave up everything I am to become Ichigo's shadow. Hyorinmaru has finally answered my prayer."

"No prayer is answered that easily. Especially concerning her."

"Shouldn't you be happy, teacher? After all, you can't hide the fact you still love her."

"The Princess is gone. And I—and you—are mere shadows of what we were. We exist now to fight with Ichigo."

"_I_ exist to reclaim my _one_. You can choose whatever you want."

"We are the same now."

"No. I am Shiroyuki," he said returning to the statute. "She called me that one, and one day, I will hear her call me that again."

"As you desire, S—."

"Don't let that name out of your mouth!" Kail whirled around and brandished White Zangetsu at him. "Don't dare. That name is for Shirahime alone."

"Very well, prince. I need your anger anyway. Ichigo is not ready—we must prepare him."

Kail sheathed the zanpaku-to and bowed to the likeness of Hyorinmaru. "I will do what you want, teacher, for today my heart filled with happiness. When she returns to me, Ichigo will no longer be my king. You should want the same."

"When the time comes…."

**oOo**

**SHIRAHIME'S INNER BATTLEFIELD – ROYAL PALACE COURTYARD**

In this place, the line between Sam's consciousness and Shirahime's blurred. Only with Shirahime's power had Sam been able to, for the briefest of moments, separate her soul from her body. She had seen Zangetsu's and Kail's memories. She heard Zangetsu's with perfect clarity, but she could not hear all of Kail's. He had expended his energy holding her body down, so it did not concern her much that her vision of him was incomplete.

Zangetsu's thoughts had been mostly of Ichigo, and because of that, Sam learned much of the boy who had sent her the watch.

"He channeled his spiritual energy into that," Zangetsu said as he stood beside her. "Not that he meant to, but he wanted to protect her."

"He was my husband. I remember now." Sam tried to look beyond the courtyard, but could see nothing except mist.

"You died out there," he said.

"_She_ did. I am still alive, for now. I suppose I have you and Kail to thank for that."

She sat down on a cushioned bench and held her arms out to her side, examining the gown she wore. It was white as snow but it glowed in the moonlight. There had been no moon in this place, but she looked aside to discover that Zangetsu was her moon in this place. Light emanated from him and reminded her of the vision of him dancing with her in the past life. She thought of the white-haired prince that asked her to dance.

"He loved me, too," she said.

"He still loves you," he said.

"Do you?"

"I will always love you."

"Good," she said, "because now I must send you back."


	14. Answering An Old Prayer

Disclaimers, etc., see chapter one

Opening Theme: Hanabi by Ikimono Gakari

Ending Theme: Life by Yui

**Bleach: Cross**

**By Eugena**

**Chapter Fourteen: Answering An Old Prayer**

_The King of Soul Society lived in a place far removed from both the Earth and Soul Society. Once every lifetime he and his heirs would return to life among the commoners to correct a wrong committed long ago. Every lifetime, the King and his brood vowed their loyalty to the martyred Princess of the Heavens, whom their greed itself once destroyed._

_~ Element God Hyorinmaru_

**URAHARA SHOP**

Ichigo screamed. Tessai's attempts to stabilize him had failed.

Both Kisuke and Yoruichi felt slightly relieved as they sensed Rukia's spiritual energy come closer to them.

Rukia allowed Orihime to enter ahead of her, knowing full well that they both shared strong feelings for the unconscious Ichigo. Tessai did not need to tell Orihime anything. She only needed to use her power. She fought back tears as she walked closer to him. She knelt down beside him. Holding out her hands, she called out to her spirits.

"Sōten Kisshun, I reject!"

An icy blue barrier surrounded him, then disappeared. Ichigo sweated even more and groaned.

"It didn't work," she said to herself. She tried again. "Sōten Kisshun, I reject! I REJECT!"

The blue light did not appear this time, but still Ichigo did not change.

Everyone except Orihime and Ichigo seemed pinned in place by the surge of spiritual energy that fought back Orihime's power.

"Tessai," said Kisuke, "can you pinpoint that energy?"

"No," he said. "I can barely fight against it."

"That's what caused all this," Yoruichi said. The energy belongs to the person we need to fight."

"Perhaps," Kisuke said. He unsheathed Benehime. He had not performed his bankai in quite a while, but now would be a good time to call upon that power. Benehime glowed red for a brief moment then its light faded.

Yoruichi saw what had happened. Again, her accusing memory returned to her. _"He took her from me."_ For a moment, the energy's hold on her lessened. She took advantage and summoned up Shunpo. Her clothes tore and she began to sense the power swell about her.

The energy shoved her back and pinned her against the wall. She looked into her own eyes and saw a ghost of herself. The woman's glare sent waves of negative energy rolling against her. This energy was different from the one of the blue light.

"Yoruichi!" Kisuke had called. His eyes widened. He saw a ghost-like Yoruichi clamp her hand around Yoruchi's throat.

The ghost-like form of another woman appeared in front of Ichigo. She was thin and tall. Others would call her beautiful, but at the moment, the amount of power radiating from her caused all to tremble in fear. She raised an electric blue zanpaku-to towards the heavens. The zanpaku-to's hue reflected off of her sapphire blue eyes.

"_Kouten."_

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – YORUICHI AND KISUKE'S TRAINING GROUND**

Kail held Sam in his arms, flesh returning to bone where his body touched hers. "My love. Princess. Wake up." Each word was a plea on deaf ears.

More of Sam's humanity seemed to fade as she lay in his arms. Yet all that would remain would be a ghost of a royal princess.

Kail had heard her words. _Kouten._ Many words in one. _Revolution of the Heavens. _Change demanded by royal mandate. Why did she send Zangetsu back to unworthy Ichigo? Kail's reiatsu sustained Sam's physical life, and the remains of Ichigo's reiatsu sustained her spirit. Upon entering Soul Society, Kail had transformed the butterfly watch into a bracelet with butterfly charm. It seemed like a teenager's gift, not befitting the nearly thirty-year-old woman, but here in Soul Society she began to transform. The level of physical maturity in soul society is related to the soul's maturity.

Shirayukihime no Tenjou, Snow White Princess of the Heavens, had lived several hundred years before she died after giving birth to her one-and-only child. Kail knew that she had lived past the birth, but that she had become so weakened that she was easy prey in the battle that took her life. To a human's perspective, Shirayukihime looked only twenty-three when she died. Now Sam Hawthorne, Shirayukihime's reincarnation, transformed to her past self. Her dark black hair slowly turned snow white and she looked younger and grew taller.

It was more painful for Kail to watch this. So long as she remained as Sam, he believed the past's vicious cycle would not repeat. But if she returned to being Shirayukihime, the past would again return.

With a groan, she opened her eyes, eyes that were now blue. He would bow to her, except that he held her up. "Princess," he said.

"Kail?" she called to him, reaching her hand out to him and taking his hand.

"Princess." He had nothing more to say and feared calling her by name.

"I saw her," Sam said. "I saw the woman you love."

"You're right here with me," he said. "I can't love anyone else."


	15. White Princess Rebirth

Disclaimers, etc., see chapter one

Opening Theme: Hanabi by Ikimono Gakari

Ending Theme: Life by Yui

**Bleach: Cross**

**By Eugena**

**Chapter Fifteen: White Princess Rebirth**

**SOUL SOCIETY – YORUICHI AND KISUKE'S TRAINING GROUND**

For once in a long time, Sam felt safe and no longer alone. Sure, it seemed like an insane dream she wished never to accept, but somehow she had made it this far. She was human but no longer human. She was loved. She was loved for who she once was and now for all time.

But all things end. The very fact she was here evidenced that. "I can't be her," she said at last to Kail. "That life was so long ago. I have lost my will to live. I have only revenge. For—for…."

Her voice trailed off. She should say "revenge for Kenny," but that was not how she felt. She wanted revenge for _herself_. Ichigo and the others of the Royal Family were her murderers. She could feel her blood leave her body again. She died alone. For them. And yet she died with the thought of a child in her arms. A child that was hers that she never knew.

"I sent Zangetsu back."

"I know, _hime-sama_," he said. When he looked at her then, she no longer heard "princess" in her head.

Her words turned to seething. "I sent Zangetsu back to that _Touguu._"

Kail gasped at her grasp of the language. Sam was truly possessed by a vengeful spirit, her own, one rightfully seeking revenge.

"I want my child. I want my life. _I want a life of my own!_" Her voice finally rose to a scream and with it her reiatsu flared.

Although he was holding her, Kail knelt to her. "I swear, Shinnouhi…."

"I don't want promises, Shinnou. I want actions. The words of the Royal Family are empty."

"As you wish, Shinnouhi." He leaned in and kissed her.

**oOo**

**ROYAL REALM**

Senna's puple hair swayed in a rare breeze. The breeze reminded her of her many other lives and one in particular as she looked down to the hilt of her zanpaku-to. Her eyes skirted past the patch emblem on her arm which indicated her position in the Shinnouhi Royal Guard. She was the taicho of the one guard who seemed to function in name only.

As every king before him, the current soul king was bound in a blood debt to The Shinnouhi, Shirayukihime no Tenjou. One betrayal many generations ago had brought death to the Royal Realm and a near endless cycle of repentance. Shinnouhi had appeared before, but only to meet death. And the punishment upon the Royal Family grew harsher each time.

The current king had only one child and would have no other. But it would be some time before this child, if ever, had a child of his own. For the child of the king was none other than one who held a closer place in the blood debt tie than the king himself.

Senna took her thoughts away from the Touguu and remembered her duties. Her soul called to the soul of the Shinnouhi, as it had every day since she had been born. As she looked to the heavens, she wondered if her calls would ever be answered.

A sudden flash of reiatsu knocked her to her knees. With a quick glance behind her, she could see the other soldiers were more paralyzed than her. She felt her entire body wish to shake apart. Remembering all she knew of the Shinnouhi, she rose with purpose and ran for the Inner Temple. It was what remained as the Temple of the Element God Hyorinmaru and she knew Touguu would be there.

**oOo**

**URAHARA SHOP**

The reiatsu flash threatened to cripple the shinigami and Orihime. Yoruichi no longer felt the ghost's grasp on her. Slowly, she turned her head to Ichigo and Orihime. Orihime had been knocked aside by the blast.

Standing in place of the woman was the spirit of Zangetsu, Ichigo's zanpaku-to. He seemed in mourning. The ghost Yoruichi was standing in front of him, pleading. Yoruichi could hear the ghost.

"_Where is she? Where is she?"_

But Zangetsu said nothing to the ghost as it faded.

Yoruichi fell forward but caught herself. She ran towards Zangetsu. He looked at her briefly then to Ichigo. He stretched his arm out to Ichigo then faded.

Kisuke remained silent. There was no doubt in his mind that the ghost Yoruichi was somehow the same as the Yoruichi he had known for over 100 years. What bothered him more was the silence of his blade. Benehime became silent before the woman appeared and she had said nothing now. She briefly reached to the ghost Yoruichi before she faded but Kisuke could not hear Benehime's thoughts then.

Tessai extended his hands to Orihime, healing her as he quickly performed a kido. He bent down to Ichigo and examined the fading reiatsu in the air. The power of it disturbed him. "Kouten," he repeated. Kisuke flinched. "Kouten. What does it mean?"

"It seemed powerful enough to be a bankai," Yoruichi said at last. She could see other images in her mind, memories of the encounter. If she could put words to them, perhaps she would have some answers.

Ichigo began to move. Slowly, he extended his fingers into the air as if trying to grasp the fading reiatsu. "Love." The only one of his words that could be heared. _"My love, where are you?"_

Kisuke looked to Rukia who was unconscious. No, he had not imagined it. Ichigo had reached for the reiatsu and not towards her.

Orihime began to stand. She extended her hands to Ichigo but Tessai placed his hands on hers. "She needs you more," he said, gesturing to Rukia. Orihime did not move. She seemed determined.

"Don't touch that reiatsu," Yoruichi warned her.

**oOo**

**Mini Dictionary**

Shirahime: White Princess

Hime (-sama): Princess

Shinnou: Prince of Royal Blood

Shinnouhi: Imperial Princess

Shirayukihime no Tenjou: Snow White Princess of the Heavens

Touguu: Crown Prince


End file.
